


It's Absolute Fucking Chaos

by Wolf_Bean42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus is an aro/ace legend, Caleb is still a pyromaniac, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Fjord is there, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Mighty Nein, Trans Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yasha and Beau are fighting buddies, critical role au, his dead name is Lucien, they'll be more characters probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Bean42/pseuds/Wolf_Bean42
Summary: When a new kid arrives at school, the Mighty Nein welcome him into their group. Chaos ensues as they discover more about, him, their friends and themselves.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Kima/Allura Vysoren, Yeza Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Guess who's been looking at a bunch of Molly stuff.  
> I miss him so much
> 
> This idea came to me and now it exists.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors.
> 
> Have fun reading and have a cookie  
> *hands you a cookie*

Fjord looked up as the new kid entered the room. The class had been told someone new was joining, but Fjord was slightly surprised at what he saw. Most of the time, the new kid is shy and sorta backs away from the class, but this one seemed confident and stood up tall. They had purple hair with little braids throughout. Their coat was...exotic was the only word Fjord could come up with. It was a mixture of purple, red and blue with lots of weird symbols stitched on. Looking closely, Fjord noticed a couple scars on the kids neck that stretched down below his clothes.

Fjord nudged Jester, who was engaged in conversation with Caduceus and nodded his head towards the kid.

Mrs Vysoren got up from her chair to walk over to the kid. “Class, this is Molly. He just moved here. Molly, would you like to introduce yourself?”

The kid looked around the rest of the class and leaned back against the wall. “Hi, I’m Molly. I just moved here. And to be honest, I’ve never seen a group of people more in need of a good time in my entire life.”

Fjord grinned slightly. This new kid was going to be fun. 

“Uh, thank you, Molly,” Mrs Vysoren said, slightly put off by the new kid. “Why don’t you take a seat. There’s one there, between Yasha and Caleb.” She pointed at the empty chair. 

Molly swaggered over there and flopped down rather flamboyantly. Mrs Vysoren continued with the rest of the lesson, although Fjord kept glancing over at Molly, expecting him to do something. But nothing happened. The kid sat through the class, occasionally taking notes. Fjord was a little disappointed, but he guessed Molly wanted to make a good first impression. 

The bell went and the class all began making their way to lunch. Fjord caught up to Beau, Jester and Cad as they were all sitting down at a table. “Hey guys, do you think we should ask Molly to sit with us?” The other three looked over at where the kid was sitting. He seemed to have some kind of cards and was laying them out on the table. 

“Sure,” said Jester. Before Fjord could get up, she was already standing next to Molly. Fjord couldn’t hear what they were saying, but soon the two were back at their table.

“So Molly,” Beau asked. “Where’d you come from?” 

“Well, my last school was called Somnovem High. It was pretty fancy, you know. Bunch of stuck up sons of bitches. There was a couple nice kids.”

“Somnovem, right. I know that place,” Beau said. “I know a couple kids from there. Otis and, ah shit, what’s his name? Zor… Zoreth? Zor-?”

“Otis and Zoran. Yeah I knew them. They were alright. How’d you know them?” Molly said, his head cocking to the side. 

“Played basketball against them a couple times,” Beau replied.

“Did ya win?” Fjord asked. 

“Fuck no,” Beau answered. “Zoran’s a fucking giant. He’d just stand in the centre and they’d all chuck the ball to him and he’d just yeet it into the hoop. We got destroyed.”

Molly laughed. “Zoran was always good at basketball,” he said with a slight smile.

“Why’d you move here?” Fjord asked.

“Oh you know, parents are stuff,” Molly replied. 

Caduceus, who was watching Molly, noticed the slight twitch as the boy said parents and the way he didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he answered. He made a note to steer away from family questions.

“Jester!” came a voice from across the hall. The group turned and saw a smallish figure running over. They ran up to her and threw their arms around them. 

“N-Veth!” Jester yelled. “It’s so good to see you! How was your summer? You’re looking good. How was Spain? The tan looks nice! How’s Yeza? Was it hot?”

The small figure, Veth, unwrapped her arms from Jester and answered all the questions with the same excitement that Jester asked them. “I’ve missed you! I had an amazing summer! Yeza’s doing great! He came to visit me in Spain. It was so hot! Thank you for noticing the tan.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Jester. “Veth, come meet Molly. He’s new. He? They?” She looked over at Molly. “I’m so sorry. What pronouns do you use?”

“He, him is good.” Molly nodded his head in thanks. “Technically I’m okay with most but I prefer he, him.”

“Okay, nice!” Jester replied. “Well, Veth, meet Molly. Molly, meet Veth.”

Molly held out his hand towards the small girl. Veth took it gently and looked up. “Can I hug you?”

Instead of replying, Molly wrapped his arms around Veth in a hug.

“Thanks,” said a muffled Veth.

“Thank you for asking,” Molly replied. 

“Oh don’t worry,” said Jester. “We get taught all about all kinds of consent.”

“Yeah,” added Fjord. “There was a student project started called “Henry The Non-Grab-Ass Crabgrass.”

“Well that is quite a name,” said Molly, finally releasing Veth from the hug. 

Just then, the bell rang and they all began packing up to go to their next class.

“Hey Molly,” Jester said. “You want to come back to mine after school to do homework? They’ll be some others there as well.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Molly said. “See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> That's just chapter 1. 
> 
> They'll be more coming soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your cookie.
> 
> *whispers* here's another one, don't tell anyone  
> *hands you another cookie*


	2. Code and Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb goes to the school's coding club, and meets a boy from another school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I'm back!!! With another chapter!!!
> 
> It wasn't meant to be published this quick, but once I started writing I couldn't stop.
> 
> Sorry it's not very long. The chapters will get longer I promise.
> 
> I got y'all some ice cream!!!  
> *hands you a bowl full of ice cream*  
> Enjoy!

Caleb walked into the room labelled “Computing Club”, expecting it to be fairly empty but was surprised at the amount of people there. Apparently it had become a lot more popular than last year, and Caleb saw a lot of young, wide-eyed kids sitting at desks, talking quietly. 

“Hey, Caleb”, said a voice from the front. Caleb turned and saw the tall, friendly-looking teacher who ran the club. 

“Hello Mr Sol,” Caleb said. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too, Mr Caleb. It’s good to see you back here.”

“I’m glad to be back, sir,” Caleb said with a slight smile. He was over the moon to be back, but he obviously had to act normal. 

“There’s a couple new children here, from that school down the street. You know the one,” Mr Sol vaguely gestured in the general direction. 

“Dunamancy High?” Caleb suggested. 

“That’s it,” said Mr Sol. “Anyway, there’s only one pupil from your year. I thought you might want to pair up with him.” The teacher pointed and Caleb looked over. There was a boy, sitting alone from everyone else. His hair was stark white. His clothes were the traditional dark blue and purple of their uniform, but Caleb also saw a long coat draped over the back of the chair. As the boy turned, and the light caught his eyes, Caleb swore he saw a purple glint to them. But as the boy settled in the seat, it was gone, revealing his eyes to be a striking dark blue. 

Caleb began making his way over. “Is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing at the chair next to the boy.

“No, it’s free,” the boy said. 

Caleb sat down and turned to his new partner. “My name is Caleb Widogast.” He held out his hand. 

“Essek Thelyss, nice to meet you.” The boy took the outstretched hand and shook it. “I’m assuming you like computing?”

“Oh ja,” replied Caleb. “Very much so.”

“There were not enough people at our school’s club, so we came to this one. It seems like there are many people here,” Essek said.

Caleb could tell the boy was only engaging in small talk to be polite, but he still replied anyway. "Oh, well, there didn’t use to be this many. A lot of these people are new.”

Just then, Mr Sol clapped his hands. The whole room immediately grew quiet. “Oh hi everyone. Welcome back to our old members. And welcome new members. I see you’re all already in partners, which is good as we are going to be doing lots of paired projects this year. Now, we’re going to start nice and simple. I would like you and your partner to create this project in Scratch,” he pointed to a list written on the whiteboard. “This is so we can get an idea of how confident everyone is. Now, everyone go grab a computer and start working.

Caleb and Essek managed to find two computers next to each other and got to work in silence. They both completed the work in the first 15 minutes. After Mr Sol came to check their work, and congratulating them both, Caleb began working on his own project from last year. Essek occasionally glanced over, having nothing to do himself.

After a couple minutes, Essek lightly tapped Caleb on the shoulder and pointed to a line of code. “Wouldn’t you want to set this to a real number, instead of an integer.”

Caleb looked at it for a few moments, then quickly changed it. “Thank you, Essek,” he said a little sheepishly. He could feel his face going red.

“No problem. What is it that you are working on?” Essek asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. 

“Oh well, I’m trying to make a game,” Caleb replied, immediately forgetting his sheepishness. “It’s to do with time. Slowing it down and speeding it up, going backwards and forwards. Things like that.”

“That sounds very interesting.”

“Ja it is.” Caleb began a long description of what the game would do and how it worked. Essek sat through all of it, listening intently and occasionally asking questions, which Caleb answered with enthusiasm. 

When the club finally ended, Caleb was a little disappointed. He said his goodbyes and began to leave. As he was walking out the front door of the school, he heard a voice from behind him yell, “Caleb!” He turned and saw Essek running towards him. The boy grabbed Caleb’s hand and quickly wrote a number down on it. 

“What’s this?” Caleb asked, squinting at the barely-legible scrawl.

“That’s my phone number,” said Essek. “In case, you know, you need anymore help with your program.” Essek looked away. 

Before Caleb could say anything, a car honked its horn from the road. “Sorry, that’s for me. I’ve got to go now. But it was nice to meet you, Caleb Widogast.” Instead of waiting for a reply, Essek turned and ran in the direction of the car.

“It was nice...to meet you…too,” Caleb replied softly into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Essek might be feeling some things.
> 
> Caleb is a little dorky.
> 
> Yes Pumat is the computing teacher. 
> 
> I hope you liked the ice cream.  
> *secretly puts some sprinkles into your pocket for later*


End file.
